Pillow Talk
Pillow Talk is the 34th episode of 6teen and the 8th episode of the second season. It aired in Canada on December 14, 2005 and in the United States on April 23, 2009. Plot Caitlin is excited about her latest boyfriend, Dustin. Nikki comments how Caitlin liking a guy despite his eyes being uneven, which she denies. When Dustin comes back to the lemon stand to retrieve his forgotten smoothie, he notices the gang giving him one-eyed looks, trying to determine if his eyes are indeed uneven. Dustin quickly leaves, creeped out. Nikki then states "I rest my case". Jonesy creates the "Cyber Love: Meet You on the Internet" webpage, his latest job, but is solely an enterpreneuership. It is a dating site where customers send in applications of themselves in order to be matched up with an ideal date for a small fee. However, Jonesy plans to screen the female applications and set up dates with himself, bragging about how he now has his own storage of girls to choose from. Jen is horrified while Nikki began to wonder how she ever dated him before. Jonesy joked that Nikki should apply to date him again, which she replies by throwing a magazine in his face. Jen then asks about the male half of his customers, which Jonesy blatantly replies that he just deletes their applications. Wyatt asks if Jonesy has any shame at all and if he'd get embarrassed if he were found out. Nikki says that Jonesy is missing that part in his genes, which Jonesy rebukes, saying he can be embarrassed sometimes. Caitlin then asks him what his most embarrassing moment was, but refuses to answer, saying that some things are best left unsaid. Nikki tries to coax it out of him, saying that they were all probably there to witness it anyway. Caitlin then suggests the idea that everyone tell each other their most embarrassing moments. The rest only agree if it's strictly between them and that what is said will not repeated. Nikki's moment was crashing headfirst into a stop sign before the whole school. Wyatt's moment was that he had built a shrine to Serena, his ex, in his bedroom. Jen's moment was that she accidentally sat in some chocolate in white pants and walked around the mall for two hours without realizing it. Jude's moment was back in The Khaki Girl where he threw up in Starr's mouth on their first kiss. Jonesy's moment was when he went to get a haircut back in seventh grade and wound up with a perm instead. Caitlin's moment was that she wound up with a toilet paper tail hanging out of her bikini bottom at the beach one time and was secretly filmed by Tricia. Once everyone admitted their most embarrassing secrets to each other, they make arrangements to go see a hypnotist show going on in the mall later. Jonesy then leaves to go on his first date, but then accidentally steps on Jude's skateboard, causing him to roll forward and crash into a waste bin. Nikki comments that thought that was embarrassing, Caitlin still has the worst moment. At Grind Me, Caitlin chats with Dustin, telling him all of her friends' embarrassing moments. Dustin laughs, but wonders if she should really be telling him those things. She replies that he's her boyfriend, so therefore they shouldn't keep secrets from one another. Dustin shrugs, then asks Caitlin about her most embarrassing moment, in which she quickly replies that she forgot before asking for the check. While this was going on, Jonesy, wearing a shaggy wig with fake moustache and under the alias Steve, was on his first date with the Hot Nerd Chick. He succeeds in sweeping her off her feet due to using his PDA as a guide for each date's tastes. Jonesy leaves her swooned to attend his second date under another alias. At Underground Video, Wayne criticizes the Nerdy Guy's choice of purchase of a vampire series. Before the Nerdy Guy could protest, Wayne forces some new recommendations to him and charges them on his card before sending him on his way. At El Sporto, Jonesy is on his second date while wearing a white hat and a small moustache, posing as a Spanish poet named Juan Carlos. He also succeeds in sweeping the second girl off her feet, but then leaves to regroup with the others at the hypnotist show. Jonesy's the last to arrive at the hypnotist show and joins Nikki, Jen, Jude, Wyatt, and Caitlin. Also attending were Starr, Wayne, the Clones, Coach Halder, and Serena. Coach Halder comes up to onesy, asking him when he'll get hooked up with his ideal date. Jonesy assures him soon, saying that he's just trying to "weed out the crazies", but Halder responds that he likes his women spicy. The show then begins as Zargon the Amazeologist appears on stage in a puff of smoke. He asks for a volunteer, and chooses Dustin. On stage, Dustin warns Zargon that he doesn't believe in hypnosis, but was immediately put to sleep despite that. Zargon first hypnotizes Dustin into acting like a superhero auditioner, leaving even Nikki amazed. Zargon then hypnotizes Dustin into acting like a gossip show announcer, in which he promptly started telling the whole audience of Jonesy, Nikki, Jude, Wyatt, and Jen's embarrassing secrets as heard from Caitlin, much to their horror. Caitlin quickly tackles Dustin off of the stage to make him stop, snapping him out of his trance. Unfortunately, the damage has already been done and Caitlin was soon met by the angry glares of her friends, which she could only give a nervous chuckle to. At the Big Squeeze, Caitlin tries to make peace with the others, but they angrily sit at the table ignoring her. She tries to apologize, but everyone continues to act like she wasn't there. Caitlin insists that she didn't know that the incident would happen and that it wasn't her fault, but Jen retorts that it completely was for telling Dustin their secrets in the first place. Wyatt despairs that after that, he could never look at Serena again. Nikki also calls Caitlin out, saying that she noticed that Dustin didn't say anything about Caitlin's toilet paper incident, which Wyatt affirms that it was because Caitlin didn't tell Dustin that one. Caitlin tries to justify it by saying that they were in a "critical stage" of their relationship and that telling him that story would've jeopardize it. She then tries to assure that they're all just blowing this out of proportion and that everyone's forgotten all about it by now. This idea was shot down when Darth and Julie walk by, acting out Nikki and Jude's moments and laughing about it. Starr quickly runs off to puke as Jude chases after her. Nikki angrily goes after Darth and Julie to give them a piece of her mind. Jen tells her to just ignore them, until Julie calls her a chocolate butt, causing Jen to follow Nikki's lead and go after them while rolling up her sleeves with intent of physical retaliation. Jonesy and Wyatt then leave. Left alone, Caitlin mutters how this was kind of all Dustin's fault. At Super Terrific Happy Sushi, Jonesy attends his third date disguised as a mountain climber named Sven. When the girl asks him about his Everest climb, Jonesy could only answer that it was "really really high". At the Penalty Box, Jen was working inventory when Coach Halder asks her to settle a bet that he and Charlie Dobbs were having. She agrees until Halder explains that the bet was to know if the kind of chocolate she sat in was either milk or dark chocolate. She angrily shouts that she doesn't know since she wasn't eating it, then kicks over some inventory. Jen was then forced to do push-ups for talking back to her superiors. At the El Sporto, Jonesy was on his fourth date, dressed as a Trekkie. He was less than enthused as his date is a chubby Trekkie girl dressed like a Star Trek Vulcan. The Trekkie Girl was also less than enthused, saying that Jonesy doesn't look like his picture, which he replies ditto to. The Trekkie Girl tricks Jonesy into revealing himself to not be the date she was supposed to get hooked up with. To make matters worse, Jonesy's first three dates were also in the restaurant and recognize Jonesy as the "guy who got the perm". Darth then enters demanding a refund from Jonesy for not finding him his soulmate. Trapped, Jonesy quickly makes a run for it as his first three dates angrily gave chase. After that happened, Darth and the Trekki Girl noticed each other and instantly clicked. They sit at the table and crossed their light sabers. Nikki leaves the Khaki Barn on her break, threatening bodily harm on the Clones should they make another crack about stop signs to her. She meets up with Jen, who complains how she couldn't go anywhere without being ridiculed, which is followed by another person calling her a butt brownie and Jen retorting to shut it. Nikki then leads them both to Underground Video since too many people know them at the Big Squeeze. Jen vows that Caitlin will pay for her actions. Back at Underground Video, after Jude takes payment for Stanley the Brat's purchase, Starr skates in to be ridiculed by Stanley asking if she ate anything fishy lately. Jude angrily tells him to scram. Starr complains how she couldn't go anywhere without people asking her to taste test their vomit. Jude also comments how he kept getting publicly ridiculed as Starr tries hard to hold down her lunch. This was made difficult as Jude then goes on about what he ate and didn't eat at the time of the incident, resulting in her barfing all over the floor. Wyatt sarcastically congratulates Jude. Wayne says there's nothing wrong with barfing, and Wyatt wished that that was all he did. He then mentions that Serena had taken out a restraining order on him with mall security. Wyatt looks outside and notices Ron the Rent-a-Cop giving him the "I'm watching you" gesture. Jen and Nikki arrive to Underground when Jen's phone rings. Answering, it was Caitlin, once again trying to apologize, but was immediately hung up on. Jonesy then runs in, hiding behind Jen and Nikki from the three girls he conned. Nikki sarcastically asks Jonesy if his scheme was perfect, who then admits that it was all a bad idea and promptly fires himself from the online dating service. Caitlin was saddened that her friends refuse to even talk to her, but is determined to try and make up with them, if she could only find them. Jen wonders what they'll do as they couldn't just stay at Underground forever. Wyatt says they could by simply watching movies until they die. Jen suggests that if someone else did something really embarrassing, then the attention will be moved from them. Jonesy says that's impossible because he had a perm and that finding something worse than that could take months. Nikki then points out that their revenge had just arrived, in the form of Tricia, who also happened to have her cell phone with her. Caitlin and Dustin find their way to Underground video and noticed everyone crowded around the computer. Caitlin asks what they were all watching, then gasps when she realized that Tricia was there. Nikki replies that Tricia was just showing them a little home video. Caitlin screams in horror, realizing what Nikki was implying and her fear was confirmed when she saw the beach video of her on the monitor. Dustin walks up apologizing for what happened at the hypnotist show while Caitlin tries to keep him from looking at the computer. Wyatt said it wasn't his fault since he was hypnotized and bumps Caitlin away. Jonesy then seats Dustin down before the computer, saying that there's something they all want to show him. Caitlin begs them not to show Dustin the video, but her pleas fall on deaf ears as Jude plays the video anyway. At viewing the video, Dustin began to laugh his head off. He leaves the store, still laughing, followed by Tricia. Caitlin angrily tells everyone that she hopes they're happy for what they did. Jen replies that they will be soon enough as they plan to upload the video into the class email directory. Caitlin gasps in horror and tries to talk them out of it, saying that it was only a few people laughing at them. Jen merely replies that she won't mind having "a few people" laughing at her expense as well. Caitlin tries to stop them, asking if she had been humiliated enough, rebuked by Jonesy who says no since they all had their secrets blurted out to the whole mall while only Dustin saw her's. Caitlin says that she didn't try to embarrass her friends on purpose and that she'll be a laughingstock if the video gets out. Wyatt unsympathetically tells her to join the club. Caitlin says that best friends don't go around emailing toilet paper videos. The others weren't phased at all at the hypocrisy and Nikki was about to send the video. Caitlin grabs Nikki's arm to stop her and tells them all that they may think those stories are really embarrassing, but they're really not all that bad. She comments that Wyatt may have a creepy shrine to a girl in his bedroom, but it also shows how much love he's willing to devote to a girl. Jude may have thrown up in Starr's mouth, but the fact that she stayed with him despite that shows that that's love. Jen may be called things referring to her butt, but Caitlin assures her that Jen has the cutest butt in the whole mall, which Jonesy agrees to. For Jonesy, she says she could admire a guy who'd take a chance in doing something others are afraid to do. Nikki scoffs that Caitlin could find something good about her running into a stop sign, which she admits she couldn't but she does tell Nikki that she taught her not to care what others may think of her and that the opinions of those who matter are what really count. Finally, Caitlin figures the best way to show she's sincere in her apology and sends the video herself. Wayne comments how this whole scene reminds him of something similar in one of his movies, which everyone else stare blankly at him. Jonesy then mentions that the computer had also been hooked up to the mall's jumbo vision screen. Caitlin gasps in horror and screams when she saw the video being played on the huge screen, visible to all the mall customers. Caitlin bangs her head on the counter at Underground, saying that she's ruined. Wyatt tells her she at least doesn't have a restraining order on the toilet paper. Caitlin then comments how she surprised that Dustin didn't break up with her after all that happened, but then he drops the bomb on her that he IS breaking up with her, reason being the video of her. She slumps on the counter and tells him to just leave already. She joins the others on the couch, telling them that she and Dustin have broken up and asks for some chocolate. Jonesy then tells her to check under Jen, earning a laugh from everyone. Quotes *'Nikki:' I can't believe I ever dated you! Ugh! Jonesy: Send in an application, maybe I'll date you again! *'Wayne:' "Sissy the Vampire Slasher Season One". You don't want this. Stuart Goldstein: Uh, yes I do. I do want it. Wayne: Dude, are you a little girl? I mean, you look like a man, but I'm wondering if you've suffered some form of trauma that has destroyed the part of your mind that generates appreciation for quality vampire-based entertainment! Stuart Goldstein: You, you, uh... Wayne: "Vampire Fighters", "From Dusk Til More Dusk", "Near Dark", and the chairman of the board, "Suck my Pulsing Neck"! Stuart Goldstein: Okay... Wayne: The director's cut! I guarantee that by the end of these, you'll be on a blood-sucking rampage yourself. Stuart Goldstein: Excu- Wayne: Don't thank me, just go home and grow some stones, 'kay? *'Zargon:' I want you to imagine that you are an announcer for the top-rated television gossip show, and... give us the scoop! Dustin: This just in! Jonesy went to a salon once and got a permanent wave! (crowd laughs) Jonesy: (gasps) Wayne: Dude! You did not! Tell me you did not! *'Caitlin:' Hey guys, anyone want a free lemon slush? (everyone ignores her) How about free large super whips? (again met with angry silence) Come on, guys! I'm sorry, okay? What more can I say? Nikki: Uh, did you guys hear something? Jude: Nope. Jonesy: Not a thing. Jen: Uh-uh. Wyatt: Nada. *'Julie:' Is you head okay, "Nikki"? Darth: No, I feel sick. Come over here so I can hurl in your mouth! (makes barfing sounds) Ah hahahaha! (Starr runs off feeling sick) Jude: Come back! Nikki: Come here, you creeps! Jen: Ignore them, Nikki. Julie: Great idea, Chocolate Butt! Jen: Gasp! Oh, that is it! SHE'S MINE! *'Coach Halder:' Masterson! Dobbs and I have a bet going and we need you to settle it! Jen: Sure Coach! Coach Halder: Now Dobbs says that the chocolate you sat in was dark chocolate, but I maintain that milk chocolate would look far more poop-like. So what was it? Jen: I DON'T KNOW! I WASN'T EATING IT, I SAT IN IT!!! AAAH! (angrily kicks boxes) Coach Halder: Hey! That's no way to talk to your superior! Drop and give me fifty! *'Nikki:' One more crack about stop signs and you'll be siamese twins! Jen: Hey. This is ridiculous! I can't go anywhere without being called "chocolate butt" or "butt spot" or- Person: Butt brownie! Jen: SHUT IT! *'Starr:' I can't go anywhere without someone asking me to taste test their bile! Jude: I know! They've been all over me, too! It's like puking in somebody's mouth is the worst thing a guy can do or something! Hardly any of it went in your mouth! And I only had a hotdog. Wasn't like pea soup or guacamole or cold pizza... (Starr hurls her guts on the floor) Wyatt: Way to go, Jude. Wayne: Nothing wrong with blowing a few chunks. *'Nikki:' And you had it all figured out, huh? Jonesy: Okay! It was a bad idea! I'm officially firing myself from the dating service! Even I can only handle one girl at a time... Nikki: Right... *'Jen:' We can't stay here forever! Wyatt: Why not? We can watch videos until we die. Jen: OR... until someone else does something really humiliating and the attention shifts from us to them. Jonesy: I got a PERM, Jen! Finding something worse than that could take months! Nikki: Oh look! Our revenge has arrived! (Tricia enters) Let the uploading begin! *'Caitlin:' WAIT! Haven't I been humiliated enough!? Jonesy: Let me think. Everyone in the mall heard our embarrassing stories and one person has seen yours... NO! Trivia *Jonesy's job: computer dating admin Reason for firing: fires himself when his own scam backfired on him. *The puking incident from The Khaki Girl is once again brought up as Jude's most embarrassing moment. *Dustin is voiced by Dan Petronijevic, who also voices Geoff on the Total Drama series. *Jen, Jude, Nikki, Jonesy, and Wyatt enlist Tricia's help to get revenge on Caitlin. *"Sissy the Vampire Slasher" is a pun on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-17-04h32m45s133.jpg|The gang stares at Caitlin on stage. Caitlin points at someone.jpg|Caitlin double points at someone. Jonesy's Perm.png|Jonesy's perm. Nikki Runs Into a Stop Sign.png|Nikki runs into a stop sign. Betrayal.png|Caitlin tells Dustin her friends' secrets. Mad at Caitlin.png|The gang mad at Caitlin for her betraying them. Video PS0AXk2zxl8 bTguXQebRKk Category:Episodes Category:Season 2